scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ScoobyDude34
Why Why did you change accounts again? Are you ScoobyDude2? If you are, please log in to ScoobyDude2. -Decca03 Okay Just to make sure, you're ScoobyDude2, right? -Decca03 Sure I’ll make it ASAP, please post a review on Wild Goose Chase. Remember the series we were working on? Wanna continue it? Please reply soon! -Decca03 Word count I'll do the word count. Wanna continue Catfish Co.? -Decca03 Okay Reviewed! Remember The Newest Scooby-Doo Show? When you were gone, I wrote Wild Goose Chase, please review it. -Decca03 Wow My mind is blown. I had the exact same idea to make a series just like Scooby-Doo! Musical Mysteries. Can I write for it and can it be part of Catfish Co.? -Decca03 The Haunted Inn It's out! -Decca03 Cool Ok. --Kyle03 (talk) 06:46, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok Yes. --Kyle03 (talk) 06:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi You still on? -Decca03 Hey Hey man, I'm writing you guys a little story as we speak. -Decca03 Yes! :D My first story in ages is out! http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_Men -Decca03 Hey dude I'll do it soon. ;) -Decca03 Reviewed your episode I did it. -Decca03 Titlecards/Lion Men Just to let you know, I'm guessing 2-4 parts for The Lion Men. Also, I'll do your titlecards in a bit, kinda busy right now. -Decca03 Two things I reviewed it! Also, yup. After the Lion Man is either The Ghost of Robin Hood, The Sun God Sacrifice, or something else. -Decca03 Redo I decided to keep the Lion Men into one part. Can you redo your review counting part 2? -Decca03 Thanks Thanks! -Decca03 The Demon Face Chase It's out! I await your review. -Decca03 Hi Taking a short break. -Decca03 Sorry Sorry about the review delay, but I did it. -Decca03 You still active? Still here? -Decca03 New series sneak peak Two security guards were wandering along through a wax museum. Suddenly, they heard a noise. “What was that Chuck?” asked one of them. “I dunno Larry,” said Chuck, “wanna check it out?” “Nah, who cares?” replied Larry, “now, I have to go check on the Mystery Inc. Room.” He walked through a door and began wandering down the hallway. Statues of monsters the Scooby gang had faced lined the walls, the Lion Men, the Wax Phantom, and the Devil Bear- suddenly, he stopped. The Mr. Hyde statue was gone. “Uh, Chuck?!” called Larry, “somebody stole the Mr. Hyde statue!” “Nobody stole it,” a voice mumbled. Mr. Hyde came towards Larry, “I came to life!” “Ah!” screamed Larry. He ran away, but all the statues came to life and came towards him. “No! Please, get away! Ah!” -Decca03 Everybody Hyde! It's out. http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Everybody_Hyde! -Decca03 Here it is! New episode: http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_of_the_Past -Decca03 New story http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Meeting -Decca03 Still here I'm still here. You? -Decca03 Decca Hey, ScoobyDude! Decca said to tell you and Kyle that he hasn't been on lately because he's been busy. 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 20:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm still here, you? -Decca03 Click here! I'm continuing Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum, so please re-read every episode, as the final episode is almost here. Also, you didn't review all of the ones I wrote last year, so make sure you do re-read just in case. -Decca03 Hi! Hi, ScoobyDude34. While you were gone, I finished up "War at the Wax Museum", but season two isn't going to happen, so you probably shouldn't read the first few season two episodes. I also wrote one of my best stories, Caper at Cupcake Castle! By the way, I might not be very active until December, but I'll try to be on. -Decca03 By the way I forgot to mention, please read the rest of War at the Wax Museum and review those along with Caper at Cupcake Castle. Thanks! -Decca03 Back I'm back. -Decca03 Hello! Hello there! I was wondering if you could take a moment to look at the teaser trailer for my fan fiction, Scooby-Doo in the Frigid Blizzard. I would also like to know if you know anyone I could talk to about the medium I could you to tell the story. Any helpful tips are welcome! Howler of the Moon (talk) 03:14, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Howler of the Moon Yo Hi! -Decca03